Madeline Bieber
by MellarkMissEverdeen1
Summary: Maddie and her friends find Justin Bieber concert and VIP backstage pass tickets, and are very eager to go. Only before they find out Maddie has to babysit her younger brother the same night of the concert. Will Maddies friends help her get to the concert in time? Maybe even with a little of Justin's help...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

It's happening. It's finally happening. Tonight.

March 1st. It's finally happening tonight on my birthday. Did I mention I have the same birthday as Justin Biebers? Well ,it is definetly a blessing. For me atleast. Anyway, you're probably wondering what's happening tonight that is so special. You see, my friends and I are HUGE Justin Bieber fans, and let's just say what happened to us was a miracle.

Last night:

"Guys, I don't think I can ever look at a piece of meat again." Lena Groaned. Gabby and I joined her moaning as we waddled down the streets of LA. We had just exited the Pizza Parlor after gobbling down nearly four pounds of sausage pizzas. We were convinced we could make it to 5 pounds to win 100 free large pizzas the next time we came. Unfortunately, we had ended up gaining 3 or 4 pounds each.

My thoughts were soon interupted when I heard a ferocious case of coughing, soon followed by a terrible fit of vomiting. Vena was huntched over as she shuttered and more colorful lumpy liquid fell below her. Without hesitating, I stopped in my tracks and quickly helped a flushed, shaking Vena off of the ground. I looked down at the throw up. Some thing seemed to be sticking up. A little white piece of paper seemed to be lying there in Vena's vomit. And I think I have a clue what it is...

I've been studying these things for atleast 12 years now.

I bend over and grab the strip of paper with my fingers. And surprisingly, I was ironically right.

On the strip I read aloud,

"Justin Bieber Live Concert March 1st 2012

& V.I.P Backstage Pass." No. Too good to be true. Am I dreaming? I only faintly heard the ear piercing screams around me. I felt very light headed. Everything seemed as a blur. Before I knew it, my body fell limp and I felt myself slipping into as everlasting darkness...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I gaze at the icy teardrops falling throughout the lightless sky.

The rain looked similar the warm, salty figures dancing down my cheeks. It feels as if the entire universe was grieving with me. Justin Bieber was involved a very unfortunate accident last night. It sucks even more that it was on his birthday.

All started like this:

It was a unusually typical Sunday night. The moon was vivid and slightly enlarged. Justin was just hiking down the street with some of his closest friends, when all of a sudden a car comes into view. It swurves around a little, then heads toward Justin and his friends. They seem to notice this and start to walk the other direction. The car stops, and the driver steps out looking more perplexed then ever. What he says comes out in unaudible slurs. "Fuck you." Then he reaches into his gray corvette and brings out a squeaky clean, new looking MP 40 (if u didn't already know, that is a type of gun). He sends bullets flying into the sky. Then he points it near Justin. His friends had already left him when the driver stepped out of the car. Justin was frozen. His feet were glued to the ground. His eyes glued to the loaded gun. When he finally reached reality, his feet lifted from the ground and he began in a sprint. Unfortunately, he wasn't far enough from the bullet edging toward him. It caught him in the leg. He crashed onto the hard earth, screaming in agony. The driver quickly ran back into his car and swurved on the road, driving into the night. Justin was sobbing now, clutching his leg. He faintly heard the ambulances loud siren, crying throughout the night. He felt his eyelids getting heavy, and was soon sucked into a sleep darker then the night sky...

_Authors note: Heyy did u like it? Should I make more chapters?_

_REVIEWW! _

_Anyway, I DID NOT and WILL NOT EVER kill Justin Bieber off!_

_Im NOT a hater but just felt I needed to add drama into the story._

_Sorry if my chapters are too short I'll try to make them longer from now on!_


End file.
